Marks of Desire
by littlechrno
Summary: After the meeting with Duffau Rosette left to pronder his words coming to realize that the marks he stated would only bringer her closer to the past Chrno holds so dear!


author notes: I don't own nothing.. Disclaimers are to a wonderfully creative man! So don't sue you would only get two furballs as payment! **Spoilers below**! This will be a pwp, but the lemons will be a few chapters away so please bare with me! For those on that want to read them I will post the link to my adultfanfiction account plus a webpage for said chapter. Please free to aim, use my lj for comments, or email I love feed back! And this is my first CC fan fiction so please keep that in mind, also as a rule of thumb I had not read the manga and I have only seen up to eps 15 of the anime. Oh one more thing if you're a decent beta and would like to help me, please post in lj about the position!

**The Marks of Desire**

It wasn't as if she was afraid, no fear was something she had learned to over look. Fear was something that just held one back, not fearing is what made the impossible possible. Not fearing is how she made a life changing decision at a tender age; it's what gave her the courage to face a man encaged in an underground tomb four years ago. To date that had been one of the best things to have happened to her.

And to say that, one would think that she Rosette Christopher was insane. To openly admit that meeting an outcasted demon was one of the best things to have happened in one's life time meant one must be loony. But meeting Chrno was one of the best things to have happened back then. For it was being with him these four years is how she had grew and learned. For he was wise and caring, even when she was being irrational and brass.

However it was all coming to end, she felt it in her bones. Time was shifting and the upcoming battle with Aion was fast approaching. Forcing her to make new allies and pacts to make sure that Aion was destroyed. In doing so she winced at Chrno's actions earlier in the meeting with Duffau. Grant it she knew he didn't approve of working with the pursuer, however she knew he allowed her to make the decision in weather to work with Duffau or not.

_The Duke_

A powerful demon, the leader of the pursuers had burst into their lives with a sudden call for peace of among their kinds. Anything to slay the Sinner Aion, she remembered Chrno story right before they had left. How Aion had used a very unsure Chrno in defeating Duffau and allowing light to shown in the realm of Pandemonium. Thus was the only reason, and Rosette was sure of this that the Duke had sought out Chrno.

He wanted Aion defeated and darkness returned to Pandemonium and with Chrno formerly been part of Aion's ranks he had sought out the other Sinner. Hoping that he would aid him in this, giggling softly she knew that she, herself, had surprised the other demon would she stepped forward and spoke for Chrno. Knowing Chrno have just told the Duke to either buzz off or…

Shrugging Rosette didn't finish the thought, the possibly of letting someone like Duffau slip through their fingers was someone she would not face. She admitted when the time came, to defeat Aion she and Chrno would need help. So if the leader of the pursuers and the legions he controlled wanted to help so be it, who was she to say other wise?

However it had been the rest of Duffau's words that now haunted her, his claim that she was this bringer of light. Or as Aion had said, Mary Magdalene. The thought of the woman and who she must have been raced through her head. She knew that the name meant something to Chrno, her meaning to him was lost on Rosette.

Sighing as she slipped into the tub she suddenly felt the words of which Duffau spoke of come to light. The sudden pain and burning sensation that filled her wrist was over bearing. Letting a small scream pass her lips Rosette watched in horror as tiny drops of blood slipped into the steamy hot water below her. Watching as the droplets seemed to float endless in small pools she barely hear Azmaria asking if she was okay? Truth be told she was not sure? However she knew that Azmaria should not be concerned, or the others that where lurking outside the door.

Grinding her teeth set forth to take her bath, ignoring the pain as she tried to clean the still flowing wound. Blinking back the tears Rosette wanted nothing more than for Chrno to tend to the scorched skin, yet his out burst came racing to mind. His statement once Duffau had discovered their contract rang within her ears.

_I am the one who will fight Aion, Rosette!_

His words were true, she knew that the final battle would between Aion and Chrno she would allow him to use as much energy as he needed when that time came to be. To know that it would be Chrno who defeated Aion sugarcoated everything, made all their struggles worth wild. So if she were to suffer a little bit to get him in the position to where the final battle would take place, so be it.

Slipping out of the tub Rosette dried her wet body and tapped dry the still bleeding wrist. Worry crossed her face for a fleeing second, in she couldn't stop the bleeding? What then? Would she bleed to death? Or just suffer from blood lost? Gathering up her strength she kept a wash cloth pressured to her bleeding wrist. Slipping from the bathroom to the room where Satella was allowing her to stay she carefully slipped into a nightgrown and resumed the pressure on her wrist.

Softly scrubbed away at the tears that threaten to slip forth she glanced at the bleeding mark located on her wrist. A cross embedded within the soft skin. It had been over a hour and a half since she had slipped into the tub and noticed the bleeding. Azmaria had inquired about her slight screams, however knowing the young apostle she had remained silent about the sudden pain and mark.

"Rosette?"

Snapping her head to the side she watched as Chrno slipped thru her bedroom door, his steps unsure and choppy. The suddenly urge to giggle over came her at his actions.

"Rosette? Can we talk about this?"

Sighing she knew he wanted to talk about the meeting with Duffau, knowing he was uneasy about the other demon.

"Its jake Chrno, Duffau will provide us with some important information at some point in time and that will lead us to bring down Aion. Hence bringing Joshua back to us."

Watching him tense Rosette frowned at what she might have said wrongly? She knew better than anyone that Chrno wanted to stop Aion and save Joshua and the other apostles. So why the tension?

"I am not talking about Duffau, Rosette. For a pursuer I think we can trust him."

Growling from the pain in her wrist and the pain at trying to decode the statement Chrno had just made. She stomped her way to her bed intending on ignoring the cypted demon.

"Rosette! We have to talk about this, Duffau said it will start soon."

The sudden mention of the pain of her mark Rosette stiffened and stopped in ways of climbing into bed. Wincing she knew her sudden stop of movement would not go un noticed, that it would surely tell the long purple haired demon that something was amiss.

"Rosette? Is some..."

She suddenly tuned him out as a sharp pain shot through her wrist immediately causing her fall forward under the loss of pressure.

"Rosette!"

Feeling the coolness of his hands on her upper arms and side Rosette finally gave into the pain.

"Make it stop Chrno, for the love god make it stop."

She felt him tense at her words but she couldn't stop herself, bringing her wrist to her chest she softly started to cry, she was only half aware of Chrno's cool fingers sliding down her arm to stop at her wrist she was holding.

"Let me... Rosette...show me."

Wimpering slightly she let him take a hold of her wrist and heard him curse in a language she had never heard him speak before.

"It's starting?"

She blink when she realized she was the one that spoken the truth behind Duffau's words. The stinging pain was all to true to ignore. Which meant that she would have to come to face his other statement?

"What was she like, eh Chrno?"

Smiling sadly as she watched confusion set in his beautiful face she let her tears fall freely.

"Who Rosette?"

Something warned her not to say it, to avoid the topic at all coast. Why? She didn't know! Maybe because she didn't want to believe it? Or maybe because she knew the truth, that what ever was happening that it would affect Chrno more than he would admit. Or maybe it was because of this thumping in her heart. But what ever the case may be she had to know.

"_Mary Magdalene_!"


End file.
